Fall for you
by red english roses
Summary: Of all the things Isobel Crawley had thought she would be doing that evening; having Richard Clarkson between the sheets and in her bed was something she hadn't thought of. It just happened. That was what she'd told herself when she'd kissed him downstairs, reaching up to him and kissing him with all the energy she could muster.


**I'm not even sure this is M rating worthy, it's more like fluff with mild sexual themes and possible content; I'm not convinced I can write a decent actual sex scene for these two with no substance behind them so we ended up with this .. anywho, I own nothing but the idea and even then I borrowed off of the show. And I just have a lot of feels about this ship, like you wouldn't believe, I get the feeling my tumblr followers are sick of the richobel spam on their dashes haha**

**I like reviews. A lot :)**

* * *

Isobel's hand grasped at his back, her short manicured nails scratching their way down as her legs slid around his hips meeting his thrust. Of all the things Isobel Crawley had thought she would be doing that evening; having Richard Clarkson between the sheets and in her bed was something she hadn't thought of. It just happened. That was what she'd told herself when she'd kissed him downstairs, reaching up to him and kissing him with all the energy she could muster. That was how they'd ended up here, his body sliding across hers and her hands gripping tightly to his back, her legs holding around his hips, her silent plea for him to make her forget everything that had happened understood by him the moment she'd kissed him downstairs.

* * *

"_I should be off Isobel" He said, his eyes sympathetic and hers red from crying, Matthew was gone and nothing could bring him back. _

"_Yes, of course" She said, her voice hollow, tears slipping silently down her cheeks, her fingers hastily trying to remove them. _

"_Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked as they walked from the sitting room to the front door. His face concerned over her state. _

"_Fine, fine... I'll be fine I'm sure of it" She'd said unsurely, of all the things she needed right now it was someone to be there, to stay with her and reassure her that she was going to get through it, but she wasn't sure how to ask it of him. _

"_I can stay a bit longer if you're not... it's just, I'm not all that sure what to do, to be honest, you're quite the puzzle Isobel Crawley" He said softly as his hand reached out to touch her wrist, his fingers slipping to her hand, holding it lightly. "You just have to say the words Isobel" He added gently. _

_Isobel took a breath before moving forward at a pace a lot faster than she anticipated, her hands reaching his shoulders, her feet moving so she was on the ball of her feet before she kissed him chastely. Quickly, hoping he wouldn't sense her need, the irrationality behind the action. _

_Richard stood in front of her speechless as she took a step back, her hands leaving his face; her lips forming an 'O' as she stared at him._

"_I'm so sor-" She'd started before her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers, his body pressing her against the wall, her hands grasping his shoulders as she welcomed the sensation of his lips on hers. _

"_Don't apologise" He said huskily as they parted, her lips bruised and swollen, her eyes wide as her fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck. _

_She breathed heavy, as she tried to regain her breath, her chest heaving under the loose fitting top, the corset pushing her breasts out slightly more than they should have, her waist small as his hands rested on it, his forehead centimetres from her face, their noses almost touching as he leant down to her height. _

"_Are you okay?" He asked after a moment, slightly worried, only to be greeted with a smile, her eyes shy suddenly as she looked at him. _

"_Thank you" She said as she leant into kiss him again, this time sweet and light and meaningful. "Stay?" She asked as they broke apart once more, his eyes searching hers for an answer to a question he hadn't voiced. _

"_For the night?" He asked unsure of her meaning behind the request; did she want him to stay for the night, or just for a little bit more?_

_Isobel laughed a slightly hollow laugh, a sound that was brittle as if she was going to shatter at any moment, and Richard remembered, that she may very well do that, she was a mother whom had just lost her son, a woman in mourning, a woman whom had lost the one thing she'd spent the past thirty or so years of her life living for. _

"_For the night, in my bed" She said shyly, her right hand tracing his face, her fingers moving down his jaw as she took in his facial structure; the way his jaw bone came down to his chin, her finger slipping over his lips to trace them. "Please?" She asked softly. _

_Richard moved to grasp her hand and bring it to his mouth, his lips kissing it softly. "I'm only a man Isobel, I want this more than anything but I have to know you want it to and you won't regret it" He said, kissing her hand again. _

"_I want this more than anything at this present time, Richard Clarkson. If only you had a clue as to just how many times I've thought of this situation, of doing what we just did and more" She said, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could stop them. _

"_I... Oh Isobel, oh my darling" He said kissing her before pulling her body into his arms and holding her tightly. _

_Isobel smiled into his shoulder before extracting herself from his embrace and grasping his hand in his, pulling him towards her and leading him up the stairs of the house to her bedroom. _

"_Are you sure?" He asked again, causing her to smile slightly. _

"_More sure than I have been of anything in recent times" She answered, her lips meeting his in a passionate kiss as he manoeuvred her towards the bed._

* * *

Isobel moaned loudly as he scraped his teeth gently across her collar bone. Of everything she might regret in the next couple of days, she knew for sure, this wouldn't be one of them. If she was totally honest; she wasn't completely against continuing this if it was going to feel this good.

"Richard" She breathed in his ear as her nails dug in, his hand shifting between their bodies to touch her. She moaned, her breath hot against his ear causing him to groan into her neck, his lips kissing her.

"Oh god" He groaned as she tightened her legs around his waist and urged him on, her body close to the edge.

"Just let go, let go for me" He whispered in her ear, his teeth lightly grazing the shell of it "You know you can, come on" He continued, his fingers lightly touching the sensitive bundle of nerves between her thighs as her nails dug deeper into his back.

"Oh dear god" She cried as she came, her muscles convulsing around him, and with a few quick thrusts he too was there, hurtling over the edge with her, his fingers digging into her thighs as he bit her shoulder to muffle his groan.

"Isobel" He groaned into her shoulder a moment later as her hand held him against her, her fingers touching the nape of his neck and one thigh still locked around his hip.

"That was amazing" She murmured softly, her breathing still erratic, her chest heaving up and down as she tried to regain a composure she knew she couldn't.

"You okay?" He asked, his head lifting from her shoulder to look her in the face.

"Better than okay" She replied softly as she leant in to kiss him, their lips meeting softly, almost lazily.

"I'm glad to hear that" He said as he rolled onto his back, pulling her towards him, her head resting on his chest as he pulled the sheet over them. "Is it still okay for me to stay?" He asked softly causing her to grin and place a kiss to his chest.

"I'd be offended and rather dismayed if you left at all to be totally honest" She said kissing him softly again before settling her head back on his chest, his heart beating beneath her ear.

"I like the sounds of that" He said as his fingers traced up and down her back.

* * *

"What are you thinking of?" He asked as she traced patterns absently on his chest.

"Hmm? Oh, you, me, life, the hospital, Matthew and of course Mary and the baby, everything that's happened these past couple of days..." she replied.

"Oh" He simply answered, unsure of what to say.

"Thank you Richard... thank you for being here and for not leaving me...thank you for helping me tonight, and every other time, I'm a complicated person and I don't expect many to stick around and try and work me out" She continued.

"Oh darling, I'd spend a lifetime trying to work you out, I must have you know that, I'd never abandon you because you're complicated" He said softly to the woman on his chest who he could tell was tired and weary. "You just have to let me in, you have to tell me what you want and what you need and when, I'm not a mind reader" He said shaking his head gently.

"Okay... I shall" She replied, stifling a yawn. "I'll try to at least" She added, causing his lips to curl in a small smirk.

"That is all I can ask my dear, all I can ask, now sleep" He said as she nodded her head on his chest and her eyes closed, heavy lidded and ready for sleep.

"Love you" She said in a barely whisper so he had to strain to hear it before succumbing to sleep.

"Love you too my dear" Richard replied softly to her, a small smile gracing his features as he too succumbed to sleep.

**Like it? Hate it? Flick me a message and tell me how I went :) **


End file.
